The Vampire Blood
by Kagmarcia Taisho
Summary: A vida de Kagome corria maravilhosamente bem, ela estava cercada por pessoas que gostava, possuía uma ótima família, cursava o segundo ano de medicina, e vivia a vida do jeito que sempre quis, porém a chegada de seu novo professor e, do seu novo colega de curso, muda tudo.


**PRÓLOGO**

_By Kagmarcia  
_

* * *

**7 de fevereiro**

**23:15**

- Droga! - murmurou uma garota, caminhando pelas ruas escuras e desertas da cidade.

Ela sabia que tinha que parar com esse costume de andar sozinha quando estava tão tarde, mas o que podia fazer, gostava de andar sozinha, e gostava de andar sozinha tarde da noite, seus pais nem sonhavam que o fazia, por ela nunca chegarão a saber, pois lhe causaria uma enorme dor de cabeça. A única pessoa que sabia dos seus percalços noturnos, era sua melhor amiga; Sango, que já havia a advertido milhares e milhares de vezes para ter cuidado, porque durante suas "caminhadas solitárias", - palavras de Sango, não dela, se bem que achou bem adequado – podia surgir um ladrão, um pervertido, um assassino, um pervertido assassino, era uma lista interminável de perigos, e Kagome sempre rebatia a preocupação da amiga, afirmando que sabia muito bem se defender, essas conversas sempre arrancavam dela altas risadas, por Sango ser tão exagerada, e acabava por receber um olhar irritado, que era seguido por um sorriso de derrota.

Podia explicar facilmente porque gostava de andar sozinha, era tranquilo, não existiam muitos carros enfestando as ruas, e as pessoas raramente andavam a essa hora, - é, não existiam muitas pessoas anormais como ela - se sentia em paz quando caminhava pelas ruas desertas, o vento que tocava sua pele e balançava seus cabelos, era aconchegante, e o céu estrelado junto com uma brilhante lua era um lindo cenário para se observar.

Infelizmente essa não era uma noite assim, estava nublado, e o vento forte e úmido eram sinais de que começaria uma tempestade, também gostava de caminhar sob a chuva, porém não em tempestades, ela apressou o passo, estava há duas quadras do edifício que morava. Embora já perto, a tempestade não ligou pra isso, por que ela esperaria até que chegasse em casa segura e seca, rapidamente ficou ensopada, começou a correr para chegar mais rápido, porém parou de correr quando avistou uma esquina.

Quando virou nela, parou, um homem estava parado a poucos passos dela, ele olhou em sua direção, não que ela conseguisse ver o rosto dele, a chuva forte a impossibilitava de ver com nitidez, mas sabia que olhava pra ela, o homem deu um passo a frente, e Kagome permaneceu imóvel no mesmo lugar, ele deu mais um passo e parou, virando o rosto de lado em direção a rua, ela imitou o ato dele, e viu com dificuldade alguém atravessando a rua, a pessoa vinha na direção deles, ela virou o rosto para encarar o homem a sua frente, entretanto este não estava mais lá, olhou novamente de lado buscando encontrar a pessoa que atravessava a rua, mas ele também se fora.

- AH! – gritou involuntariamente, o barulho do trovão havia a assustado, e ignorando o que aconteceu, voltou a correr.

* * *

Depois de um banho quente, e um chocolate quente feito por Sango, ela estava sentava confortavelmente no sofá da sala de estar. As duas amigas moram sozinhas num apartamento já faz dois anos, como são amigas há muito tempo e escolheram cursar medicina, - o que foi a decisão de cada uma – resolveram comprar um apartamento próximo à universidade, não tão próximo como desejavam que fosse, contudo, o apartamento estava mais próximo da universidade que suas respectivas casas.

Kagome não contou nada sobre os dois homens que encontrou no caminho pra casa, para não ter que escutar nenhum sermão de Sango, e também para não preocupá-la.

- Qual é a desculpa dessa vez? - perguntou Sango, colocando as duas mãos no quadril, embora ela estivesse com o semblante sério e a posse determinada, isso a fez Kagome rir, o que resultou num dos olhares irritados de Sango.

- Que desculpa você quer Sango? – perguntou a ela, rindo. - A que estava visitando minha família, da biblioteca, ou que sai com o Kouga?

- Liguei pra casa da sua mãe, você não estava lá, - disse erguendo um dos dedos, e lançou um olhar reprovador pra Kagome. - tive que mentir pra ela. – suspirou e continuou erguendo um segundo dedo. - A biblioteca já está fechada há essa hora, - Kagome deu um sorriso amarelo. - e o Kouga veio aqui te procurar. – concluiu levando o terceiro dedo.

- Ele me encontrou em seguida. – mentiu Kagome, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Kagome, ele saiu daqui faz dez minutos. – retrucou Sango, rindo, Kagome coçou a testa, desconcertada, e Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha, interrogativa.

- Tá, tá, eu estava dando uma volta. – confessou derrotada, Sango sorriu.

- Sua idiota, até parece que consegue mentir pra mim, - disse Sango, debochada, Kagome deu de ombros. - só me deixe saber se está viva.

* * *

No dia seguinte as duas acordaram cedo para ir para a universidade, Kagome não sabia por que, mas estava com uma sensação estranha, quase como se fosse um pressentimento ruim, talvez estivesse se sentindo assim por causa da noite passada, enquanto Sango dirigia, ela olhava pra fora pelo vidro do carro, o que chamou atenção da primeira, que a olhou brevemente sem tirar a atenção do trânsito.

- Por que está tão calada Kagome, você não é assim. – comentou Sango, Kagome olhou pra ela e sorriu. - Tem algo de errado? - perguntou desconfiada.

- De maneira alguma Sango, eu só acordei meio distraída hoje. – disse ela, rolando os olhos, Sango voltou a olhá-la de esgueira.

- Você está estranha, - disse depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. - e isso não significa boa coisa.

- Estranha! - resmungou Kagome. - E quando foi que eu não fui? - perguntou irônica, Sango riu concordando.

- É, está certa nisso.

- Sango... Não precisava concordar. – retrucou magoada.

- Não? - perguntou se fazendo de inocente. - Pensei que fosse. - e as duas começaram a rir.

E por hora ela havia esquecido aquelas duas figuras na chuva, mas a sensação não havia passado.

* * *

Estavam no meio do semestre, e a universidade estava uma agitação total, alguns alunos já começaram a ficar desesperados com as notas, principalmente em medicina, onde o grau de dificuldade só aumentava, porém hoje a agitação estava pior do que o costume, o que evidentemente Kagome estranhou, além dos murmúrios por toda a universidade, ela olhou pra Sango franzindo as sobrancelhas, e Sango deu de ombros, sem conseguir imaginar também o que estava acontecendo.

Então seguiram para a primeira aula, e quando chegaram à sala entenderam o motivo para tanta agitação, um aluno novo, ele estava encostado na primeira bancada, cercado por algumas garotas, sorrindo enquanto respondia as perguntas das garotas gentilmente, tanta atenção devia-se a beleza dele, ele era alto, possuía cabelos castanhos claro, que estavam bagunçados de um jeito charmoso, e tinha olhos pretos incrivelmente lindos, vestia uma calça jeans azul escura, com uma camisa branca por dentro, e uma preta por fora, franzida até os cotovelos, seus músculos eram totalmente evidentes por debaixo da roupa, após Kagome analisá-lo rapidamente, notou que ele olhava em sua direção, desviou o olhar do dele e olhou para o restante da sala, avistando Kouga.

Kouga era um amigo, porém Kagome tinha conhecimento dos sentimentos que ele nutria por ela, embora nunca tenha realmente falado, ou dado indícios desses sentimentos, ela sabia. Ele era atraente não podia negar, tão bonito como o aluno novo, tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis num tom claro, e seu corpo era bem definido, seus olhos tiveram o prazer de vê-lo apenas de sunga, quando estavam numa festa na piscina, mas apesar de tudo isso, ela não sentia nada por ele, além de companheirismo.

Caminhou em direção a ele sendo acompanhada por Sango.

- Ei Kouga, - chamou a atenção dele, que a olhou sorrindo. - Por que estava me procurando ontem? - perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Ah! Não era importante, depois conversamos. - disse ele, sem dar importância ao assunto, Kagome lançou um olhar duro pra ele, que o fez se encolher um pouco, depois ela girou os olhos, e seguiu para última bancada, que era a parte mais alta da sala, e como sempre sentou na ponta, ao lado da parede, Sango logo sentou ao seu lado, e se virou sorrindo pra ela.

- Ele é um gato, não é? - sussurrou Sango, soltando um risinho depois, claro que ela sabia a quem se referia.

- Está falando do Kouga? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Não idiota, - resmungou ela. - dele! - e olhou para as primeiras bancadas, onde estava o aluno novo.

- Sim, ele é. - disse simplesmente, Sango a encarou emburrada.

- E não se sentiu nenhum pouco atraída por ele? - perguntou inconformada.

- Sango... Ele é muito bonito, admito, mas não me interessa. - disse tentando encerrar a conversa, Sango suspirou.

- Ô mulher exigente. - disse debochada, Kagome riu com o comentário da amiga.

- Sou mesmo. - disse séria, Sango balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em desaprovação.

- Bom dia, garotas. - disse Rin, com um enorme sorriso, e se sentou ao lado de Sango.

- Bom dia, Rin! - saudaram de volta.

Rin era amiga delas há dois anos, ela era a mais extrovertida entre as três, era um pouco mais baixa do que Sango e Kagome, tinha longos cabelos negros, olhos castanhos claro, e se vestia com roupas delicadas que a deixavam mais linda.

- Então Rin, você viu? - perguntou Sango, sorrindo maliciosa.

- O aluno novo? - perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Se ficaram admiradas com ele, esperem pra ver...

Rin parou de falar por causa do barulho que se formou na sala, as três olharam em direção a entrada da sala, onde tinha vários alunos aglomerados, que foram se dispersando e se sentando em seus devidos lugares, então Kagome o viu.

Um homem que aparentava ter entre vinte cinco ou vinte sete anos, seus cabelos eram negros e batiam na nuca, e seus olhos eram de um azul escuro que encantavam qualquer um, estava vestido com um terno preto, e um sobretudo da mesma cor por cima, ele andou até a mesa e depositou a maleta em cima dela, deu a volta na mesa, ficando a frente dela, e esperou até que todos fizessem silêncio.

- Bom dia! - ele saudou. - Me chamo Sesshoumaru Taisho, e serei o novo professor de vocês. - anunciou firmemente.

A lembrança da noite passada veio à mente de Kagome. As duas pessoas na rua.

_Eram o professor e o aluno novo? _

Kagome se levantou num sobressalto, assustando Sango e Rin, alguns alunos a encaram confusos, e o professor também.

- Senhorita, algum problema? - perguntou ele, estreitando os olhos.

- N-Não... - gaguejou. - me desculpe. - disse envergonhada, e se sentou, escondendo-se dos olhares curiosos, suas duas amigas riram baixinho, debochando dela, e receberam um olhar irritada de volta.

- Apenas esperem! - sussurrou, sorrindo maliciosamente pra duas.

As duas sabiam que isso só podia significar que mais tarde ela se vingaria delas, e preocupadas de que jeito ela faria isso, voltaram sua atenção para o professor, totalmente sérias.

Kagome sorriu levemente da reação das amigas, e também voltou sua atenção ao professor, o encarando com bastante atenção. Estaria apenas sendo paranoica, como poderia o professor e o aluno novo ser aqueles dois estranhos na rua, seria isso apenas coincidência, certo?

Seja o que fosse, mesmo que eles não fossem eles, podia sentir que havia algo neles que despertava em si, uma enorme curiosidade, e despertar sua curiosidade talvez não fosse algo bom.

Continuou prestando atenção não só no que ele falava, mas também em seus movimentos, e não estava preocupada com a possibilidade dele perceber seu evidente interesse por ele.

Era apenas uma estudante curiosa, tentando descobrir os mistérios ao redor de seu novo professor, e principalmente atraída por sua beleza incomum.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Oi pessoal!**

Venho trazer pra vocês o prólogo da minha nova fic _The Vampire_ _Blood_, que como o nome já diz, é sobre vampiros, ele estava pronto há séculos, e hoje resolvi postar, mas gostaria de avisar logo que não escrevi o primeiro capítulo ainda, estou terminando de escrever o final de minha outra fic, e provavelmente só vou começar a escrever depois que terminar ela, mas não me condenem por isso, por favor, porque a intenção de vir postar esse prólogo aqui, é saber se alguém se interessará pela fic, embora não dê pra saber de muita coisa, - até porque essa foi minha intenção – garanto que essa fic surpreenderá vocês, totalmente original, e inspirada em tudo que já vi sobre vampiros. Queria dizer também pra não se enganarem com a Kagome que vocês conheceram nesse capítulo, de coitadinha ela só possui a cara.

_Espero ansiosamente que tenham gostado._

A continuação dessa fic depende exclusivamente da opinião de vocês, então reviews são muito bem vindos.

_Agradeço pela atenção, beijos!_


End file.
